vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Go Google It
thumb|300px|Ggrks-Megurine Luka y Kamui GakupoGo Google It '(ググれカス / ''Ggrks / Búscalo en Google) es una canción original Vocaloid. Esta canción trata sobre como Gackpo está perdidamente enamorado de Luka, la chica que conoció por chat, pero ella lo trata con indiferencia e intenta de ignorarlo, dándole de respuesta a todo lo que pregunte 'Go Google It', al final Luka admite sus sentimientos hacia Gackpo, sin saber que él la estaba escuchando y ella niega haber dicho algo sobre él. '''Intérpretes: Gackpo Camui y Megurine Luka ' Música y letra:' A-min-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= Please do not ask me why All of you wants to know me I think… Please do not ask me why All of you wants to know me こんな気持ちは初めて 初心者はまずRomってろ 君と親しくなりたいんだ 馴れ合いならVIPでやれ 言いたいことがあるのならハッキリ言えば？ 僕のことどう思ってる？ 知るかよ「ググれカス」 「ググれカス」 「メアド教えて」「ググれカス」 「どこ住んでんの？」「ググれカス」 「好きなタイプは？」「Yahoo!でググれカス」 「次いつ会える？」「ググれカス」 「茄子とか食べる？」「うｐれカス」 「恋人いるの？」（教えたいけれど…） 素直になれない　ダメなの… 君の声 心でリピート 削除しろ運営仕事しろ 君の魅力を語るよ ここはお前の日記じゃねえ 巡音厨は巣に帰れ　駄スレを立てるな 君の本音が知りたいんだ 知るかよ「ググれカス」 「ググれカス」 「スリーサイズは？」「ググれカス」 「パンツ何色？」「ググれカス」 「パンツ履いてる？」「楽天でググれカス」 「ずっと好きだよ」「でっていう」 「愛してるんだ」「マルチ乙」 「気持ち分かって」（分かっているのに…） 本音は心巡るの… こんな態度じゃ嫌われちゃう本当は私 あなたが誰より一番好きなの 「気付けバカ///」 「勘違いしないでちょうだい 　べ、別にあんたのことじゃないから… 　顔が赤いの赤身マグロのせい」 「本音は言わない」「言えない」 「君が好きだよ」「馬鹿みたい」 本当の気持ちググられたらもう 私をまるごとageちゃう… Please do not ask me why All of you wants to know me I think… Please do not ask me why All of you wants to know me （I promise the truth there） （I want to become sweet girl） （honest feeling） You search it with this google |-| Romaji= Please do not ask me why All of you want to know me i think Please do not ask me why All of you want to know me Konna kimochi wa hajimete shoshinsha wa mazu romuttero kimi to shitashiku naritain da nareai nara viipu de yare Iitai koto ga aru no nara hakkiri ieba boku no koto dou omotteru? shiru ka yo "gugure-kasu" "Gugure-kasu" meado oshiete? "Gugure-kasu" doko sunden no? "Gugure-kasu" suki na taipu wa? Yahuu de Gugure-kasu tsugi itsu aeru? "Gugure-kasu" nasu to ka taberu? "Gugure-kasu" koibito iru no? (oshietai keredo...) sunao ni narenai dame na no kimi no koe kokoro de ripiito sakujo shiro un'ei shigoto shiro kimi no miryoku wo kataru yo koko wa omae no nikki janee megurine-chu wa su ni kaere da-sure wo tateru na kimi no honne ga shiritain da shiru ka yo "gugure-kasu" "Gugure-kasu" surii-saizu wa? "Gugure-kasu" pantsu nani iro? "Gugure-kasu" pantsu haiteru? rakuten de Gugure-kasu zutto suki da yo dette iu ai shiterun da maruchi otsu kimochi wakatte (wakatte iru no ni...) honna wa kokoro meguru no... Konna taido ja kirawarechau hontou wa watashi Anata ga dare yori ichi-ban suki na no "kizuke baka..." kanchigai shinaide choudai be, betsu ni anta no koto janai kara kao ga akai no maguro no sei honna wa iwanai ienai Kimi ga suki da yo baka mitai hontou no kimochi guguraretara mou watashi wo marugoto agechau Please do not ask me why All of you want to know me i think Please do not ask me why All of you want to know me You search it with this Google |-| Español= No me preguntes por que Tu quieres conocerme, creo yo No me preguntes por que Tu quieres conocerme Es la primera vez que me siento así Un rom es con lo que los principiantes empiezan Quiero ser el más cercano a ti Tu vip es probablemente falso Dime ya de una vez si tienes algo que decirme ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi? Te diré solo googlealo, idiota Googlealo idiota ¿Cúal es tu e-mail? Googlealo idiota ¿Donde vives? Googlealo idiota ¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan? Googlealo en Yahoo, idiota ¿Podré verte otra vez? Googlealo idiota ¿Comes berenjenas? Googlealo idiota ¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan? No puedo decirte eso Tú nunca actuarás apropiadamente... ¿Verdad? Tu voz suena en mí constantemente Creo que no debes de dejar tu trabajo diario Cada vez que hablas, te haces más linda ¿Porqué has escrito eso en tu diario? ¿Porqué no te vas a casa? Eres simplemente una molestia Se que en realidad no es lo que piensas Te diré solo googlealo, idiota googlealo idiota ¿Cuales son tus medidas? googlealo idiota ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior? googlealo idiota ¿O quizás no usas nada? Googlealo en Rakuten, idiota Siempre me has gustado ¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre te he amado De nuevo, adiós Eso es lo que siento Ya lo he hecho... Mi corazón no podrá mentirse a sí mismo por siempre... Amo y odio tu forma de ser hacia mi... y no puedo entender... ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Busca las pistas, ¡Gran idiota! Antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada No estaba pensando en tí Mi cara está roja, pero es que es por que comí un atún grande Eso no es verdad Si lo es! Realmente me amas Eres estúpido! No necesitas ir a Google para saber mis sentimientos Por que pronto me entregaré a ti... No me preguntes por que Tu quieres conocerme, creo yo Por favor no me preguntes por qué Tu quieres conocerme ¿Lo encontraste en Google? Versión Aniimo thumb|300px|Aniimo - Gackpoid y Gumi Megpoid Aniimo. Es una Canción Fanmade derivada de Go google it. En esta canción Gackpo está preocupado por su hermana Gumi ya que llega tarde a casa y actúa como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Gumi finalmente le revela a Gackpo que era lo que escondía, era una bufanda para él como regalo de cumpleaños. Intérpretes: Gackpo Camui y Gumi Megpoid Música y letra: COCO *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción por Godmantorok (The MikuMikuProject) Kanji= Please understand my feeling I worry about you always Please understand my feeling I worry about you... 帰り遅いぞ妹よ それは私の勝手でしょ こんな時間に何してた なんで答えなくちゃなのよ 妹のこと心配で何が悪いんだ やましくないなら答えろ 過保護な馬鹿兄貴！ 「部活で」「帰宅部だよな」 「飲み会」「未成年だろ」 「パジャマでリッツパーティー」「お前は欧米か」 「俳句会」「渋すぎるだろ」 「献血」「優しすぎだろ」 「彼氏と一緒にいたと思ってるんでしょ」 （そんなのいないよ本当に…） 掃除をしたぞ妹よ 部屋に勝手に入ったの？ 可愛い包み見つけたぞ それが一体どうしたの 男に貢がれたもしくは与えるつもりだろ やましくないなら答えろ 過保護な馬鹿兄貴！ 「制服」「なんで包んだ」 「春巻き」「もう包んでる」 「従兄弟の犬のご祝儀」「包みすぎだ」 「爆弾」「包むな危険」 「チェ・ホンマン」「包みきれない」 「彼氏のプレゼントだと思ってるんでしょ」 （そんなのいないよ本当に…） 理想の結婚相手は昔から兄貴 日付が変わったら言うよ 気付いて馬鹿兄貴！ こっちを向いてちょうだい 包みの本当の中身 兄貴に似合うマフラー　巻いてあげるから 「これは一体」「兄貴に…」 「今日ってもしや…」「そうだよ」 「買ってて帰り遅れてゴメンね」 誕生日おめでとう　お兄ちゃん… Please understand my feeling I worry about you always Please understand my feeling I worry about you... You are only one for me |-| Romaji= Please understand my feeling I worry about you always Please understand my feeling I worry about you Kaeri ozo izo imouto yo Sore wa watashi no kattedesho Konna jikan ni nani shiteta Nande kotae naku jyanano yo Imouto koto shinpai naniga waruinda Yamashi kunai nara kotaero Kahogona baka aniki! Bocatsu de... Kitakubu dayo na Nami kai... Niseien daro Padzuma de Rittsu Party... Omae wa otei ka Haiku tai... Shibu sugirudaro Gen kifu... Yasashi sugidaro Tareshi to issho ni itato omotterun dero Sonna no inai yo hontou ni Souji wo shita zo imouto yo Heya ni katte ni haitta no? Kawaii tsutsumi mitsuke dazo Sore ga itai doushitano Otoko ni mitsuka reta moshiku wa ataeru tsumori daro Yamashi kunai nara kotaero Kahogona baka aniki! Seifuku... Nande tsutsunda Haru maki... Mou Tsutsunderu Itoko no inano go shiuyun... Tsutsu misu gida Bakudan... Tsutsu mu na hiken Che hon Man... Tsutsu mi kirenai Tareshi no PUROSENTO dato to omotterun desho Sonna no inai yo hontou ni Nison no kekkon aide wa murashi kana aniki Hizute waratta maiyuyo Kizuike baka aniki! Kocchi wo muideshou dai Tsukumi no hontou no naka ni Aniki ni mianu MAFURAA Maide ageru kara Kore wa ittai... Aniki ni... Kyotte moshi ya... Sou dayo, Hatete kaeri afuerete "gomenne" Tanjoubi omedeto Oniichan Please understand my feeling I worry about you always Please understand my feeling I worry about you You are only one for me... |-| Español= Por favor entiende mis sentimientos, Siempre me preocupo por ti, Por favor entiende mis sentimientos, Siempre me preocupo por ti. Llegas tarde a casa mi querida hermana. Eso solo lo decido yo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta este tiempo? No tengo por que responderte. ¿Acaso esta mal que me preocupe por mi hermanita? Si no eres culpable de nada, respóndeme. ¡Eres muy sobreprotector, estúpido hermano! Actividad de Club, Volverías más temprano Fui a beber, Eres menor de edad Fiesta de pijamas, ¿Eres extranjera? Clases de Haiku, Eres muy impaciente Done sangre, Demasiada amabilidad Se que vas a pensar que tengo novio, Realmente, no tengo... He hecho algo de limpieza, mi hermanita. Entraste a mi habitación ¿No es así? Encontré un lindo paquete. ¿Y que pasa con el? Se lo vas a dar a un chico ¿No es así? Si no eres culpable de nada, contéstame ¡Eres muy sobreprotector, estúpido hermano! El uniforme, ¿Por qué esta envuelto? Rollos primavera, Ya vienen envueltos Es un regalo para el perro de un primo, Demasiado envuelto Una bomba, Demasiado peligro de envolver eso Un hombre Che hon, No pueden ser envueltos Se que vas a pensar que es un regalo para mi novio Realmente no tengo... La persona a la que siempre he amado ha sido a mi hermano, No te rías si lo descubres ¡Date cuenta, estúpido hermano! Ven aquí, esto es lo que tiene realmente el paquete Hermano es una bufanda. Deja que te la coloque Esto es... Hermanito... No me digas que hoy... Claro, por eso volví tan tarde, estaba buscando esto “Perdóname” Feliz cumpleaños... hermanito... Por favor entiende mis sentimientos Siempre me preocupo por ti Por favor entiende mis sentimientos Siempre me preocupo por ti Tú eres único para mí. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Cover Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009